


Finding The One

by Niina_rox



Series: JaeyoonxTaeyang <3 [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Lee Jaeyoon and Yoo Taeyang lived in a world of black and white, knowing that when they meet their soulmate they would finally see colour.Jaeyoon grew up with hearing all kinds of stories, in particular his parents making it obvious, how happy they are. There were many from his friends as well, of course, all of it made him wonder when he’d meet his soulmate.Taeyang grew up not knowing a great deal about soulmates, his parents weren’t exactly forthcoming with a lot of details. So, what he did learn came from his friends who, were more than happy to tell him what happens.





	Finding The One

“Don’t worry Jaeyoon you’ll find them” he was, nineteen wishing it would happen. “I know” he and Youngbin were in the café, having a decent breakfast. “It wouldn’t be hard to remember I was the same,” to that Jaeyoon laughed a little “of course I do remember that.” He also remembers how quickly Youngbin fell for Yura, one of the perfect examples of a happy couple. Making some people around them envious, of their relationship. That also included Jaeyoon; it's been a year since they met and got together. "I've never seen someone fall so fast," Youngbin blushed a little.

It was obvious he felt a little embarrassed, "ye-yeah that doesn't need to be remembered." Once again Jaeyoon laughed a little too loudly, but there aren't many people around them. So, it's not so bad. "I'm still going to bring it up" Youngbin tried, his best to glare at his friend. Who simply shrugged his shoulders as if, there was nothing wrong. It fell quiet for a few minutes, as they continued eating. It wasn't long before Inseong and Juho joined them, it surprised no one when Inseong tried to take some of, Jaeyoon's food "hey get your own."

It's how it usually went. "So, who is going to the party this weekend," Inseong asked as he stole a piece of Jaeyoon's toast. There was no reaction this time, mostly because they're used to it. Youngbin finished his cup of coffee, "well I know you're going so you can see your boyfriend." To that he smiled happily "exactly" it's, only been a few months for Hwi-young and Inseong. In the end, they were all going, and it's not like, Jaeyoon could say he wasn't going. It's only three days until the party, and it was, obvious they were all pretty excited.

 

By the time Friday night rolled around everyone, was busy getting ready. The party will be held in another town, which is only forty minutes away. Jaeyoon sat in the back watching, as his friends partied a little in the car. Before he knew it they had arrived there, were people outside talking and having a few drinks. The music seemed so loud Jaeyoon wondered, how they were able to hear each other. Inside it seemed like there was close to a hundred people, it's possible that there's more. Inseong was gone within seconds after, he spotted Hwi-young.

Not hard to know he was happy, Jaeyoon was busy looking at everyone drinking and dancing. He barely noticed what kind of drink Juho handed him, not that he could tell what it was. As he finished it he joined Inseong and Hwi-young, looking cozy on the couch. Then "Jaeyoon this is Taeyang" he felt as though, he had forgotten how to breathe. They shook hands "hi" Taeyang felt a little shy, although his bright smile suggested otherwise. "Nice to meet you" Jaeyoon was so captivated by him, "I told you it was a good idea to introduce them."

They both laughed a little at them, since they were so distracted. They talk Taeyang couldn't hide how happy he felt, for the first time he felt hopeful. But naturally, he didn't want to jinx it. After a few more drinks they all went home, Jaeyoon couldn't get him off of his mind. That night he dreamt in colour, and it wasn't an ordinary dream. Without trying the main person, he thought about was Taeyang. The next morning they met up for breakfast, it was partly due to some of his friends drinking too much. Jaeyoon was excited "I dreamt in colour," Youngbin smiled a little.

"Wow you must have met your soulmate last night, and it's clear you didn't realize it." A light blush tinted his cheeks Inseong, who was sitting beside him added. "I'm going to guess that it's Taeyang," he sounded so happy about that. That comment just made him blush more, causing his friend to laugh.

 

Over the next couple of weeks things began, to change for Jaeyoon and Taeyang. Who had met up a couple of times since, the party it became blatantly obvious their friends were, setting them up. One afternoon it was just the two of them in a little, diner Taeyang smiling so happily as he said "I'm happy we were introduced." "At that party otherwise I'd still be seeing in black and white," Jaeyoon couldn't help but feel overjoyed about that. He blushed a little as he thought about the day they met, he hadn't told anyone much about his dream.

He hadn't told Taeyang anything about it, "the night we met I dreamed in colour." He looked away for a moment before continuing, then as he turned to face him "the dream was about you." This time it was Taeyang's turn to blush, Jaeyoon thought it was cute. He wanted to reach out and gently caress his face, but he held back it wasn't until Taeyang moved closer. Jaeyoon was a little startled when he noticed; he blushed a little again as Taeyang whispered: "do you know what, would be perfect right now." As he turned to face him, "what would that be."

Without hesitation he kissed him, nothing could ruin this moment. Their first kiss only lasted a few seconds, before they both smiled happily. As they continued to make-out, of course, they were so busy in their own world. That they didn't notice someone was there until they cleared their throat. They both felt a little awkward as they noticed, Inseong and Hwi-young smirking at them. "Well, I never thought the day would come, where I'd see Jaeyoon making out with someone." Jaeyoon blushed furiously as he tried to hide away, of course, they thought it was funny.

It fell quiet for a few minutes, which none of them seemed to mind. Hwi-young disappeared a few moments before Inseong left. He just had to say something "don't do anything, I wouldn't do" Taeyang had a good response to that. "Would anyone else do what you've done," Inseong fell quiet unable to say anything else. This time Jaeyoon laughed what came next, seemed to happen naturally. Taeyang held his hand it was a small gesutre, but it was enough to make them smile. Jaeyoon even ended up placing his head, on his shoulder.

Nothing could be better, at least now their worlds were complete.


End file.
